Just Breathe
by Evide
Summary: Drabble: Kaoru is in a mischievous mood, and Tamaki is in a contemplative one. Tamakao.


**Title: Just Breathe**

**Pairing: Tamaki/Kaoru**

mentions of HikaHaru, TamaHaru, and TamaKyou

**Note: Kaoru's pov**

The library window is a good place to relax, I found. Especially since I was one of the most saught-after males on campus (along with my brother, as well (we are a package!). And I'm not conceited - it's very true!). Most girls (fans or otherwise) tended to crowd around us hosts (the beautiful, saught-after males) and even though Tamaki accepted it all in warm grace, it sometimes got on my nerves.

Which is why I was here, book in hand, gazing out the library window, concealed from visibility by a bookshelf. And it is from here that I spotted the prviously mentioned blond and dumb lord, Tamaki. Dumb, meaning stupid, and not mute, because if he were, he wouldn't be as much fun to tease~

Which is what I found myself thinking at that moment. The host club king was just laying down in the midst of the hedge garden, directly in view of the window I was sitting at, begging for a disturbance. From this distance, it almost looked like he was sleeping. Perfect.

When I finally found him (stupid hedge maze!) I paused. He was spread-eagle on the grass, eyes closed, looking peaceful and serene (the way Hikaru looks when he's asleep, I noticed), and for a moment, I flushed. The most handsome guy (besides Hikaru and myself, of course) on campus was practically laid out on a silver platter in front of me. And despite the HUGE Hitachiin-style inclination to disturb such a peaceful guy, I couldn't move.

I knew I was bi, but this was the first time that I'd ever been so attracted by a guy that I couldn't physically move. Even when I had liked Haruhi, the feelings hadn't ever made me choke on my breath like I was doing now. I mean, he was just laying there! And he was handsome!

Do such pretty men always have these types of troubles?

Because now I had two guys I _really_ liked who were in love with Haruhi. Of course, I knew Tamaki was straight as an arrow, if all his talk of protecting and loving his daughter wasn't proof enough, although... there _was_ the exception of Tamaki's preference towards Kyouya... But chances were, once they realized their feelings, Tamaki and Haruhi would be a very nice couple (despite the dysfunction), or if Tamaki really did turn out to be gay, Kyouya would be the first to pounce. The blond probably didn't even consider me as anything other than "twin #2."

I was feeling sad for myself and just standing there like a fool, contemplating Tono's potential love life, when a familiar voice spoke up from the ground.

"Eh, Kaoru? Did my son come to wake his daddy? Oh, Papa's so proud!" Even with how annoying he was, I couldn't help the affection I felt as I stepped on Tamaki's chest to prevent him from sitting up and dancing with joy.

"Not exactly, Tono," I droned, then realized something. "Hey, how do you know I'm Kaoru?"

Tamaki shrugged, "I've been able to tell for a while now." While in a slightly shocked state of manner, Tamaki managed to remove my foot and stand. I just pouted.

"What exactly are you doing sleeping in the hedge maze, Tono? It's not very _princely_ of you," I teased, narrowing my eyes at him. But instead of freaking out like I was expecting (and wanting) him to, he just gazed calmly upwards.

"I wasn't sleeping. I was just enjoying the sweet picture of the sky above me."

I almost gagged at my King's sappy lines, but at the same time, I felt strangely touched and warm-hearted. "I'm not some _princess_ for you to host, senpai." I opened my mouth and pointed to the back of my throat, but Tamaki ignored me. Hm, for some reason, I can't seem to annoy him as well as Hikaru and I can when we're together.

"Sometimes it's nice to just... breathe."

I stared. Tamaki was actually, really, unbelievably, being serene and caring and calm and handsome...

And maybe it was because Hikaru and I teased him too much that I never noticed this side of him before. Or maybe it was just because he was an idiotic blond with bipolar disorder. But I found myself liking this 'other' side of Tamaki, strangely.

"Wow, Tono. I never knew you could be so... insightful," I muttered, shrugging a bit. He pouted like a puppy.

"Daddies can be insightful."

I couldn't help what happened next. Tamaki was just being too inviting, and my mischevious nature was begging for a release. My hand went to the back of his head and I leaned forward, tilting my head up to connect his pouting lips to mine.

I didn't see his surprised, open eyes, because mine had inexplicably closed.

* * *

Ending Notes: Just felt like I needed to post something. Hope you enjoyed!

Planning on coming back to edit later... as I want to do will all the rest of my stories. HA.


End file.
